


Little Brood Mare

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Centaurs, Dehumanization, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Involuntary Arousal, Loss of Virginity, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Victim must stay with rapist for their own safety, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: A young woman makes the mistake of running into the wilderness on her own. She finds out that there are worse things on the prowl than only animals.





	Little Brood Mare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septemberific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septemberific/gifts).



The plains she'd been stumbling through had been mostly quiet ever since she'd got lost a few hours ago, so quiet that the hooves she suddenly heard were thundering loud. There were so many stories about the different monsters that lived outside of town, and she'd considered herself lucky for not encountering any of them so far, but now a spike of fear went through her. She saw dust rising at the horizon and started running towards the trees for cover, even as her mind already started wondering what horrible creature this could be. There were tales of minotaurs in the hills, and fauns, and centaurs too. All of them faster than her, and stronger. She could barely even remember the stupid argument with her family that had made her run away earlier this morning.

The thunder of hooves got louder and louder, but once she had reached the trees, she let out a relieved sigh. Whatever it was, it certainly wouldn't be able to find her in the thicket. She still kept running. Branches whipped against her face, she stumbled over twigs, one time she even fell into the mud. Her trousers tore, but she pulled herself up again and kept running. Her heartbeat was so loud in her chest that she could barely hear anything else, couldn't tell which of the sounds around her were simple forest animals and which of them might be the monster following her. 

She screamed when the bushes next to her were suddenly split by a massive body that now loomed over her. She'd read about centaurs, but she'd never seen one before. His body was that of a giant chestnut horse, and the human upper body was no less muscular, or even much less hairy. He towered so far over her that she couldn't make out many traits of his face. Before she could start running again, hard hands grabbed her upper arms and yanked her off her feet.

"Let's see what's wandered into my territory." His voice was deep, it sounded as powerful as his huge body looked. He studied her curiously. "What a pretty little thing. Only humans would be stupid enough to let such a pretty mare run around unattended."

She was paralyzed with fear. It shouldn't have surprised her to hear him speak, after all he had a human head, but it still scared her so much more that this wasn't only a mindless beast that had caught her. He kept holding her in the air with one hand, as effortlessly as if she weighed nothing. His other hand ripped her shirt open. He groped her breast first, so hard that she screamed, then touched her flat belly. She'd always been told she was pretty, and lately everyone in town had wondered more and more often why she still wasn't married at twenty. She'd simply never met a man she liked enough to consider it, but now even the most loathsome marriage prospect seemed better than this beast groping her.

"Don't you have a stud to breed you at home?" he asked. Maybe she should have lied, maybe that would have saved her, but instead she thought that if this monster could speak, it might be capable of pity.

"No, no, I'm unmarried, I'm still a virgin, please, please, let me go," she pleaded. She only realized when she heard her own voice that she was crying and sobbing. "Please let me go, please don't hurt me, please ..."

The horrible sound she heard was so cruel that it took her a moment to recognize it as laughter.

"Lucky me," he said. "It's been a while since I've had a new mare, and here fate drops such a sweet, fresh little thing into my arms."

She wanted to start begging again, but all that left her lips was another scream when his hands ripped the remaining fabric off her frame. The fall air was cold on her bared skin, but that was less hard to bear than the heat that emanated from his large, solid body. He put his broad hand between her legs and pulled her against his chest, his thick fingers digging into her soft flesh when he carried her that way. No man had ever touched her there, and she tried her best to fight back, to tear herself from his grasp, but she might just as well have been trying to rip a tree from the forest floor. His arms held her securely as he carried her out of the thicket and back onto the plains, where he started galloping back into the direction he'd come from. Her breasts bounced painfully up and down from the impact, and his hand was unbearably hot between her thighs.

She was crying and shaking helplessly when they arrived near a cave by the river. Even through her tears she could see that this was a camp, with blankets and tools and food lying around. He threw her to the ground like a sack of flour, and she didn't take the time to check what he was doing before she tried to get to her feet and run away from him again. She only managed a few steps before he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards.

"Stay here, my little mare." His tone was as dismissive as he was talking to a stupid child. She was a grown woman, not a child, and certainly not an animal to be used by this monster. And yet her struggling didn't even seem to bother him. "If you keep wriggling, you'll only hurt yourself more. It's already going to be hard enough for your little body to take me."

There was something almost casual about the way he slapped her face, although it still had enough force to throw her to the ground. Lying in the mud, she watched him arrange a few logs next to her. With a strangely detached curiosity she noticed how gracefully the equine and the human parts of his body moved together, how strong the muscles under both his skin and his fur were. If he'd been either man or horse, he would have been magnificent rather than horrifying. She didn't understand what he was doing; the pile of logs looked nothing like the beginnings of a campfire, not even a big one. She understood even less when he threw a blanket over the logs.

Once again he pulled her up by her hair, then grabbed her arm to lift her in the air and study her. She recognised the look on his face - she'd seen it often enough when she'd gone to the market and watched men examine livestock before buying it. Once again he groped her breast, tweaked her nipple more curiously than painfully.

"They're a bit small, but if my last mare was anything to go by, they'll grow a lot once you're in foal." 

His hands were already moving on to her belly and her hips while his words were sinking in. Surely he couldn't be serious. Surely that wasn't _possible_. She knew of girls who'd been raped by the minotaurs and fauns in the hills and who'd come home pregnant, only to be shunned by their families and the rest of the town. Most of the time they were punished even, blamed for their own carelessness. She'd been just as careless, she realized now, but it had never occurred to her that this centaur could impregnate her, any more than a horse could.

He made a satisfied little sound when he felt up her hips. She shudder in disgust when she wondered if he was thinking the same thing that one of her suitors had told her once - that she had broad hips, perfect for child-bearing. Once again she tried to beg for mercy, but he slapped her hard this time.

"You don't talk unless you're asked to." He slapped her other cheek as if to make a point, then threw her down over the logs. His rough hands rearranged her like a doll - pushed her forward, raised her hips up and spread her legs until she was entirely exposed to him. The logs, she realized, put her at just the right height for him. He climbed on top of her with an ease that left no doubt that he'd done this before, that he'd had other women like her before and used them like this. His horrible weight pressed her breasts painfully against the logs, and his oddly soft fur tickled her back, her ass, even her thighs. She could barely even breathe anymore, but every labored breath she drew smelt of him, that so clearly inhuman smell. He was so large that there seemed to be nothing else but him, no part of her body that didn't feel him.

She couldn't even squirm under his bulk, could do nothing at all when she felt something hot and far, far too big press against her cunt. She was almost glad now that she hadn't seen his cock before, but she'd seen stallions in the stable at home, had seen how thick and large their members were. It was unthinkable that he'd manage to put that inside her.

He didn't push in immediately, but instead rubbed his huge cock against her, against the same spot she liked to touch herself when she was alone at night. And despite herself, despite her horror at his closeness, she found herself shivering against that touch, felt heat in her belly, and before long she was wet between her legs. It had never taken much for that to happen, but not now, not now ... 

He must have noticed it too, because a moment later he started to push into her. It wasn't a fast movement, but unrelentless, splitting her tight body open while she screamed. There seemed to be no end to the thick cock he forced into her, but somehow he still managed, as if her abused body tried to accommodate that monstrous thing ripping her open. And still there was just a sheen of shameful pleasure over the unbearable pain of it all, making her whimper and cry. 

Despite the blanket her breasts hurt from getting dragged over the logs, her whole body getting shaken back and forth like a rag doll every time he thrust into her. She heard him grunt above her, sounding far more animalistic now than before. She tried to push herself up on her elbows so she could breathe more easily, but it only made her more aware of his weight on top of her. When she managed to glance down at herself, she could see the outline of the head of his cock move in her belly, so deep inside her, pushing in and out. She wanted to look away, but instead she kept watching in horror, kept watching too when he rammed hard into her and started spilling his seed, so much of it that her belly started to bulge under the strain. It was full and round when he pulled out of her and let her slide to the ground like a discarded toy.

The wet pressure between her legs was unbearable, and without thinking she put both her hands between her thighs, pressed them against her aching cunt. She only looked up when he laughed.

"You'll make a good little brood mare," he said. His cock was hanging between his hind legs, sickeningly long and thick and glistening wet. "Already desperate for my cock, and you haven't even had half of it in you yet."

Still laughing to himself he turned his back on her and trotted down to the river, apparently confident that she wouldn't try to run again. He was right. She didn't think she could have moved, her belly heavy with his seed, her whole body bruised and aching, screaming with pain and an odd sense of frustration that still clung in her mind when she passed out a minute later.

\---

The following weeks were the same ordeal over and over again. He provided for her like you would for livestock - made her sleep in the cave so she wouldn't be wet and cold, brought her food and water, decided when she was allowed to go out and relieve herself. And several times a day he threw her over that pile of logs and raped her again, filled her to the brim with his seed. She thought there'd have to be less of it at some point, as often as he used her, but every time he pulled out of her she felt filled, her belly bulging until the seed ran down her legs. Sometimes he fondled and fingered her cunt roughly before fucking her, just enough to get her wet; sometimes he didn't even bother with that. More and more often he didn't have to, as if her body was being trained to react to the massive intrusion by getting wet for him all on its own. She told herself it was better that way, that it was her body's way of protecting itself from the pain, but all she felt was shame. She would have preferred agony to the self-loathing of her arousal, or to catching herself spreading her legs wider and arching her back without him having to make her. 

And he'd been right. Only two weeks had passed - she wasn't able to count the days anymore, not when they were all identical to each other - before her belly had started to swell more permanently. At first she had tried to reassure herself that it was simply the lack of exercise that made her gain weight - after all she wasn't allowed to leave the camp, and half the time he demanded she crawl rather than walk - but her belly had continued growing far too fast for that. He'd noticed almost immediately, since he still examined her body regularly, holding her up and groping her mercilessly. He'd patted her belly, laughed, and said, "There you are, pretty and bred, that's how I like my mares."

He didn't stop using her body, and only laughed when she begged him to stop and said she was already giving him what he wanted. But his lust seemed insatiable, and the biggest concession to her growing belly was that he rearranged the logs he fucked her on so she could be on her hands and knees while she took his cock. If anything the sight of her rapidly growing belly - she'd never seen anything like this on the pregnant women in her town, not even her neighbor when she'd had twins- only seemed to spur him on further.

She was painfully round and heavy when she woke up one morning and was all alone. Normally he tied her legs together in the cave when he went out to find food - or to do whatever else he did when he was gone for hours - but she was free to move now. Had he forgotten? Was this some kind of test to see if he'd broken her will?

She was careful when she left the cave, but he was nowhere to be seen. There were no clothes for her to wear, so she wrapped herself in one of the blankets before she started hurrying down the river. Soon she was out of breath - she wasn't used to walking anymore, and her swollen belly and large breasts were even heavier when she walked more than a few steps. But she was determined to escape, and she doubted she'd get another opportunity like this again. An hour later she reached the highest point of the hill, from where she could look down into a valley - a valley she knew, with a familiar road. She'd only traveled over it once, but she knew that a few hours south from here was her town. As she sat there to catch her breath and thank whatever gods were listening for her good luck, she saw a caravan coming up the road. She could go and ask them for help then, maybe ride on one of the wagons back home.

Just as she got up again, she heard twigs snapping behind her. She turned around, and a few seconds later she saw her captor looming over her. There was sweat on his flanks and his chest, but he looked more amused than angry. It only frightened her more.

"I wasn't running," she burst out. "I was just walking!"

"Mh-hm," he said. "Not at all thinking about going down there and asking those men to bring you home, I'm sure."

He made his way towards her over the rocks easily, then reached out to tear down the blanket she'd covered herself with. He grabbed her breast, pulled on her nipple until she moaned, then ran his hand over her round belly. She hated how much he liked touching it, pointedly reminding her that he had made her body entirely his. She looked down at herself, at her distorted curves, at the bruises on her hips and her sides, the scratches on her breasts. She looked used. His property, his fucktoy, his breeding stock.

"What do you think will happen when you come home like this?" he asked, sounding smug and self-satisfied. "I know what your people do with mares who got bred by _monsters_ , as you call us. If you're lucky, they'll just throw you out on the street. Or maybe they'll parade you around in the market, as a cautionary tale for other women to stay home and behave, lest they also get mated by an animal. Isn't that so?"

She swallowed and didn't answer. There'd been a girl a while ago who'd been caught by a pack of werewolves. Her husband had taken her back in, but he made her live in a pen with the dogs, considered nothing more than an animal herself now. Any contact with monsters was strictly forbidden, and what could be worse than a woman who had another monster growing inside of her? As much as she wanted to get away from this, from him, the thought of anyone she'd known in her old life seeing her like this was even more horrifying. Would they throw her out again? Would they kill her? Would they put her in a stable with the horses?

"Go on, if you like," he said and laughed again, as if he could see on her face what she was thinking. "And if not, you can get on your knees and crawl back to where you belong. If you're a good, obedient little mare tonight, I might not even punish you for running."

He patted her heavy belly again, then reached down between her legs, fondling her a little before pushing three fingers into her. She whimpered quietly - ever since she'd become pregnant, she became wet so easily, was even more helpless against the stabs of arousal when he touched her. He wasn't any more gentle with his hands than he was with his cock, just kept slamming them into her until her legs gave out. She knelt on the hard ground, one hand between her legs while he laughed at her. He turned around and left in the direction of his camp, not even bothering to see if she was following him.

She cast one wistful glance down at the valley, at the small shapes of horses and men and wagons making their way towards her home. She imagined how those men down there would look at her if they could see her now, wet and needy and fat with a monster's offspring. Still crying, still on her hands and knees, she started following him back to the camp.

The way back took her almost twice as long, and she was utterly exhausted by the time he arrived. She didn't raise her head, couldn't bear to see the look on his face, but he didn't grant her even a moment's reprieve. 

"You took your time," he said. "I don't like having to wait for my mid-day fuck. Get up on your place."

He'd always just put her on the logs when he wanted to fuck her, so she looked up in confusion. From her position on her knees she had a good look at his huge cock, waiting to use her again. She hated that it made her legs shiver so much she could barely keep crawling. 

"You want to stay, it's about time you start behaving better." He grabbed her hair and dragged her a few steps towards the logs, but then he let go of her. Something wet ran down her thigh, and for once it wasn't his seed. She shook with shame as she obeyed him and climbed up onto her usual spot, positioning herself on her hands and knees to keep her weight off her round belly, her legs spread as wide as she could.

She steeled herself for the still so very painful intrusion of his cock - he pushed it almost all the way inside her these days, further than she'd ever thought even possible - but instead his hard hands touched her again. He rubbed his fingers roughly over cunt, so wet that she _heard_ it when he slapped his palm against it several times. She moaned and squirmed and raised her ass up - she would have been grateful that he couldn't see her face at least, the shame and the tears on it, but she doubted he cared. He never seemed to look at her face much even when she wasn't on all fours presenting her holes to him. Even when he called her pretty, he was always talking about her breasts, her belly, her cunt.

His hands moved to her huge belly next, groping it a little before he pinched the overstretched skin hard.

"You'll foal soon, my little mare," he said happily. "But don't worry, I'll put another one in you right after. You've been so wet for my cock since I bred you, 'm going to keep it that way. Your body knows what it's good for."

She whimpered into her forearms, tried to tell herself it was out of shame and despair and not frustrated arousal when he finally got on top of her again and rubbed his huge cock against her cunt. She still felt unbearably tight every time he fucked her open, but with every passing day it became harder to tell the difference between the excruciating pain of it and the lust filling her hormone-addled brain. She looked down at her swollen breasts and her even bigger belly - her body might have once been good for something else, before he'd got to her, but now all she could be was this. His mare, to be fucked and bred over and over again for the rest of her life. She still screamed when he slammed his monstrous cock into her, but she kept her legs obediently spread.


End file.
